


Frustration

by elastic_computer



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elastic_computer/pseuds/elastic_computer
Summary: Re-publish from 2008 (with small edits). Wrote this after reading one too many "virginal and traumatized Leia has perfect first time with gentle Han on the way to Bespin." This is how I think, more realistically, a Han/Leia first time would go.





	1. Chapter 1

Leia was furious. But, then again, when was she not furious around Han Solo? All the things that seemed to go wrong happened when he was around, and that wasn't just because he was the only human within light years.

This one was most definitely his fault. It wasn't just that he happened to set off her bad luck; no, this misfortune was caused by him. She had just been minding her business, helping out the best way she could by completing the minor repairs that her few manual skills could handle. It was _his_  ship.  _He_  was the one who was supposed to know where all the nuts and bolts and—and oil spigots were. And of course he would forget to tell her that she was working in an area close to the spigots—and that they weren't clearly marked on this hunk of metal ship. And of  _course_  she would manage to knock one with her elbow, one that happened to be especially loose. How could she not? She was with her bad luck charm, after all.

And of course it would just spray all over the place, drenching the little cargo area they were working in.

"Leia, what the hell are you doing?" he bellowed, dropping his tools and moving toward the gush of oil. She just sputtered, trying to see what was going on, trying not to swallow anything. "Move!" he yelled, pushing her out of the way so that he could retighten what she'd bumped. Finally, the flow stopped, and they both stood facing each other, Han glowering through the black mask created by the liquid.

"What did you do?" His tone and demeanor would have been frightening if she wasn't so livid herself.

"What did  _I_  do? Exactly what you told me! I was just tightening those valves and suddenly oil was all over me!" She glared, plainly blaming him for what had happened.

"What _I_ told you? You are not blaming this one on me, sweetheart!"

"For the last time, I am not your sweetheart!" She was practically screeching and she felt absolutely ridiculous. Why couldn't she have one conversation with Han that didn't end with her throat raw from yelling?

She saw him close his eyes and clench his fists, his face visibly straining as he tried to remain calm. "Alright." He opened his eyes. "Alright. We need to clean this up. There's rags in the main cargo hold, but we can't be tracking oil through the whole ship." He bent down to untie the laces on his boots. She did the same, concentrating on silently communicating her anger.

Rising, she was caught temporarily by surprise. "What are you doing?" she demanded, annoyed at the slight waver in her voice. Han's bare stomach stretched out in front of her, his shirt around his head, arms bending to finish pulling it off.

"What do you think I'm doing? It's drenched." He rubbed his face with the mostly-clean bottom of the shirt, which only really moved the oil to his hairline and neck. As he threw the shirt aside, he grinned, eyes slightly malicious. "You're next."

She stammered for a moment. "Ab—absolutely not! I am not taking anything off." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not leaving this room in those clothes."

"I'm not getting naked!" How dare he even suggest a thing like that! Did he really think she would just—just let him see her like that?

He took one step forward, suddenly seeming huge in the small room. "If you won't, I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't dare." She glared, trying not to think about his closeness or the strange undercurrents in his intense gaze. He reached forward steadily and held his hands over the buttons of her jacket, looking at her for a second before he made his move. As he ripped at the buttons she shoved at his hands, furious and shocked that he apparently  _would_  dare.

"What the—" Before she knew it he was shoving back and her wrists were in his grasp, trapped against the wall on either side of her head. He pushed his body up against hers and attacked her with his mouth, pushing his tongue in and practically devouring her. Leia resisted, arching in to him, not quite sure if it was out of a desire to force him away or just plain desire.

He finally moved his head away from her mouth and down her neck, licking and sucking and lightly biting at the clean skin exposed when he'd ripped her outer shirt away. She moaned, trying to pull her hands free. Now she didn't want to stop him; she just wanted to draw him closer.

He fumbled slightly at the rest of her buttons, clearly eager to get at the skin underneath. Leia thanked herself for deciding not to wear anything but her bra under the lightweight jacket. She flexed her breast against his hand as he pushed it under the bra, trying to get him to touch as much of her as possible. Quickly he shoved the garment up, pausing to devour each breast for a few seconds before moving on.

Before she knew it her bare ass was against the cold, slick metal of the wall and he started...wiping his hands on her underwear? He--he was trying to get clean!? She grunted in annoyance, pushing him away again, until she realized why he felt the need to pause their encounter. Han's fingers were now between her legs, reaching for her folds and then pressing inward, moving effortlessly inside. He moaned, and the sound made her blood feel like fire.

"Gods, Leia, you're so wet."

Rushing, he pulled his own pants down around his knees, lifted her up and tried to wrap her legs around his waist. Realizing that he needed to take her snow pants completely off, he hastily dropped her on her feet and knelt to remove the garment. As soon as he was done he rose again, this time finally being able to give in to the urge they both felt. She moaned as he sunk in – it had been a while.

"Leia…" He pulled in and out, in and out. With each thrust she felt her spine bang against the cold of the wall, felt her heartbeat pound harder in her ears. It was good, but it wasn't bui—there. Oh, there! She rocked her hips in motion with him, trying to get him to hit that spot again. It seemed like it had only been an accident, because he would only hit it every fifth or sixth thrust. After a minute or two she was starting to get annoyed.

"Sithspawn!" she cursed. Taking it as encouragement, he pounded faster, got sloppier. She could tell he was getting close from the way his body tightened, his legs strained. "Han!" she yelled, hoping it would get him to pay attention to her. It just seemed to throw him over the edge. He came, grunting and sweating and stiffening against and inside her. She let him get it over with, glaring as he squeezed his eyes shut and let his mouth hung open.

He immediately collapsed, sliding her down the wall and over some rough raised valve covers. He finally opened his eyes, grinning up at her.

"Godsdamnit, Han!" She pushed him off and stood up, grabbing her pants and pulling down her bra.

"What the…" His eyes went wide in his grubby face, then clouded over with anger. "That's all I get? 'Godsdamnit, Han'?"

"I didn't come, you idiot!" His mouth hung open, taking her in as she glowered at him.

"Hey, now, that's not fair! It's not like…like I had time for anything! And—and maybe I was gonna help you, except then you got up and started screeching at me!"

"I can take care of myself, thanks." She gave him one final withering glare and stalked out of the room. Once again, Leia Organa was furious.


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading this fic ten years later, decided it needed a follow-up!

It had been over a time part, but Leia had finally perfected the art of getting the oily sludge off her skin and into the bucket on the side table she’d dragged into the ‘fresher. The trick was to use a hard swipe and a quick flick; any sort of extended rubbing only made the situation worse. She’d gone over most of her body three times, and only now that the task was almost over had she finally gotten good at it.

Her hair was still an utter mess, piled on her head like a mop, and she was still waiting on the spinner to clean up the only set of clothes she had for this godsforsaken trip. But at least her skin was mostly pink and fresh, rather than that dull stinky sheen she’d been wearing earlier. A sudden chill ran from her bare feet, planted on the metal floor, all the way up her spine, raising all of her body hair. She could see her nipples harden from beneath the undershirt she’d found stashed with the extra blankets and pillows.

Suddenly, Leia’s face was a lot pinker as she remembered what had been done to her nipples just earlier that day. _Oh, gods_. How was she going to look Han in the eye after…

And what if 3PO…or _Chewie_??

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…_

Well, maybe Chewie was used to this sort of thing. She could certainly imagine Han had brought plenty of friends back to the Falcon with him. _Nope, not helping_. Leia rested her head on the edge of the oil bucket, staring at the floor. _Maybe Chewie would be open to some sort of vow of secrecy…_ But she doubted she could convince Han not to crow his conquest to every rebel this side of Hutt Space.

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…_

There was a pounding on the door.

“Leia!”

She started, almost tipping over the oil bucket in a giant clatter. She may have also let out a violent curse as she scrambled to keep the bucket upright. But that did not give Han the right to barge in to the tiny space!

“Leia! Are you…?” She glared at him, her deep embarrassment now mixed with anger. His eyes went wide and he held his hands up in his best ‘don’t shoot’ pose. “I just…wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

“No, I’m not alright,” she snapped, straightening up and turning around as fast as she could. Frustratingly, her battle with the oil bucket had resulted in a few more smears, on her hands and right across her forehead. She picked up the rag and went to work again, thankful for something to focus on, something to distract her from the image of Han’s bare chest that taunted her from the mirror. “I’m absolutely covered! Or, or, I was. But my hair!” She could see him covering a grin with his hand and decided he could do with another glare. She locked her most withering on him, hoping the mirror would amplify the effect. “What?” she spat out.

“I, ah, I probably should have mentioned it earlier…” The grin was now fully visible, and Leia felt like the mirror wasn’t conveying her irritation with enough vigor. She spun around to fix him with her glare directly, and instantly regretted it. Han’s gaze traveled over the length of her body, and she was almost positive the undershirt was a bit see-through. Not trusting her voice not to waver, Leia cleared her throat, but it was worse when he looked directly into her eyes. His lust made the room seem suddenly quite small, and she blushed and looked away.

_Sithspawn…_

“I—uh, I mean—Chewie…” Well this was a new experience. Han Solo, seemingly at a loss for words. “I wanted to let you know that, uh, Chewie has a handheld. Sonic shower, handheld sonic shower.”

“Oh…” _Turn around, turn around…_ Instead, she raised her gaze to meet his again, but not before she took in his tented underclothes and glinting chest hair. She could tell from the sparkle in his eyes that he’d been watching her, watching him. And she could tell that she was done for.

“You know, princess, my reputation is my livelihood. I don’t like knowing there’s an unsatisfied passenger who might give future fares the wrong impression.”

“Captain Solo, I don’t see how saying you’re a selfish lover would be the wrong impression.” Leia was laser red. How did he get under skin so easily?

“Selfish lover?” He was still grinning, but there was a slight edge to his voice as he closed in on her. Just as it was starting to feel all too familiar, his mouth was on her again.

Leia had never stopped burning with desire from their previous encounter, and Han must have known he was stoking the fires. She could feel her heart beating in the molten core between her legs, and she could feel the wetness start to drip down her leg as his body closed in. Leia moaned when she realized the volume was due, in part, to their earlier activities.

Encouraged, Han went back for the patch of skin at the base of her neck that he’d feasted on earlier. Leia cursed, half at him, and half at herself. If she’d just taken care of herself, the way she’d told him she knew how, her body wouldn’t be betraying her at this moment. But now that it had, well…didn’t he deserve a second chance?

Leia felt Han’s body pull away and, craving his warmth, she moved with him. He was leading her back out into her quarters, to the bed. She loved the feeling of his weight on top of her, of his chest rubbing against her nipples (had they been perked up this entire time?), of the hardness rubbing against her core. Han’s face pulled back, and Leia felt her hips rock up against him in response. If she hadn’t been trying so hard to catch her breath, Leia was certain she’d have mewled.

“You know your own body best. Show me,” Han growled, moving her hand between her legs. “I want to see.”

Leia was so consumed by desire that she couldn’t do anything but what he told her. She parted her lips and rubbed, softly at first, and then hard enough that her hips bucked. He broke his gaze with her to study her ministrations. Studying the top of his head, as he studied the way she touched herself, Leia felt another flush of embarrassment. But then she felt Han’s fingers enter her and…yes, he went right for that perfect spot, the one he’d hit earlier. She could hear her breath get ragged and felt her hands opening and closing, clutching at Han’s back, shoulder, neck, anything she could get her fingers around.

Then he wasn’t watching her anymore. Where did he… _oh!_ Han’s lips were kissing her, his nose was pushing her fingers away, and then his tongue was playing with the most tender, beating part of her. His fingers increased their pace, just a little. Leia heard herself making noises she hadn’t made in far too long. He was…she was…

Leia pulled up the undershirt and played with her nipple. Her hand on her chest, his tongue on her clit, his fingers inside her…it was too much, and Leia felt the tension that had been building inside of her shatter. The world sank into a pleasurable darkness, and when she came to, Han was hovering above the joining of her legs, grinning that infuriating grin.

“Selfish lover?” Of course he couldn’t let her just have a moment to relax. She felt a scowl building in her brows, then Han’s head lowered and she felt his tongue make one slow, luxurious pass that sent shudders through her entire body. “Selfish lover?” he moved up her body again, pressing himself against her and kissing her neck. She sighed, whether out of satisfaction or resignation, she wasn’t sure, and slid her fingers between their bodies, under his shorts, and around his hardness. Han grunted and pressed himself into her hand.

The emergency lights on the _Falcon_ always lit up 1.8 seconds before the sirens started. Han told her it was so that no one would jump at the noise, but Leia suspected he didn’t know how to reprogram the alert system for synchronicity. But in this moment, she had a whole 1.8 seconds of confusion as her body was bathed in alternating red and blue lights before the sirens began and she realized they were in danger.

Han groaned. “It’s probably nothing.” He seemed to almost be begging the gods, his cock still in her hand. “Chewie can handle it,” he tried next. But they heard a Wookie’s roar from the cockpit.

“I think you’d better go,” Leia said, but not before giving him a final squeeze. His groan almost turned to a whimper as he pushed off the bed and tucked himself back in to his underclothes.

“We’re not finished.” His eyes glinted but his voice was deep and serious.

“I should hope not, Captain.” Leia pulled her legs underneath her, making sure she was covered by the shirt she was still, somehow, wearing. She smiled slyly, reveling in his frustration. “Everyone in the hospitality industry knows it takes at least five positive encounters to cancel out just one negative impression."


End file.
